Save Me
by PhoneLover
Summary: I appeared next to the boy and touched his cheek. His skin was so warm and enticing compared to my coldness. The boy immediately jumped back and looked around for what touched him. He couldn't see me after all I am a ghost. His sparkly blue eyes were so wide and filled with fear that I felt guilty for scaring him. He raised his hand to his cheek and shivered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_I died a long time ago, one hundred years ago, if you must know. And I've been trapped in my manor for one hundred years. But that all changed when he came and freed me._

I sat up from the sofa as I saw my manor's doors being opened. A young boy around the age of seventeen stepped inside. He had blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes, and a mischievous grin on his face. He was going to be next. The next owner to die! Tears came falling down my eyes as I imagined what Madara, the one keeping me from moving on, was going to do to him. I appeared next to the boy and touched his cheek. His skin was so warm and enticing compared to my coldness. The boy immediately jumped back and looked around for what touched him. He couldn't see me after all I am a ghost.

His sparkly blue eyes were so wide and filled with fear that I felt guilty for scaring him. He raised his hand to his cheek and shivered.

"So cold…" he whispered to himself as he looked around my manor fearfully. "Just relax Naruto. You only have to stay in this place for a week and then you can go to Camp Leaf for Trouble Youths"

So Naruto is his name. I followed him as he went upstairs rather too slowly. It felt like he was regretting every step he took. He walked into the hallway and stared up at the portrait of my family.

"The Uchiha family," Naruto whispered. "I wonder what happened to them"

"We died," I said as Naruto immediately turned around with wide eyes. I was surprised that he actually heard me.

With wide eyes Naruto turned around and pretended that he didn't hear me. I followed after him and saw him stepping into my bedroom, the place where I was killed. Naruto threw his bags on the loveseat and laid down on my bed. I sat down next to him and looked down at his beautiful features.

"Naruto," I whispered into his ear as he immediately sat up.

I could hear his heartbeat quickening as he looked around my bedroom fearfully. He has the power to see me. I know he does but he's just not using it! I turned my head towards my bedroom's doorway as I felt Madara's presence in hallway. I quickly disappeared from my bedroom leaving Naruto alone.

* * *

My friends told me that the Uchiha Manor was haunted but I didn't really believe them until now. Legend says that the youngest of the Uchiha family haunts the manor because something is keeping him from moving on.

"Naruto!" I heard my dad shout. I immediately got up and ran downstairs into my father's arms. "Whoa what's up with the hug?"

"Daddy I don't want to stay here! Send me off to any camp, school, shrink! I don't care! Anywhere but here please!" I said as my dad held me.

"Naruto I'm tired of having you gone. I want you home with your father and me," my mother said angrily.

"But I don't like it here," I said as I tore myself away from my dad.

"Look Naruto you'll be gone in a week. And we want to spend some time with you before you leave," my father said.

"I understand," I said as my mother sighed and hugged me.

My parents don't believe in the supernatural but I do. I have the power to see ghosts but I lost it. No I didn't lose it I willed it away. Ghosts terrify me! They scare me so much! And they are everywhere! That's why I willed my gift to see ghosts away because of my intense fear of ghosts. And I don't regret the decision I made.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In a week I will be going to be leaving for camp for troubled teens. But I just want to leave now! I don't want to stay in a home that is haunted by ghosts' centuries old. But yet in a way I don't want to leave. I want to spend time with my parents before leaving for camp.

Ever since I was little I've been classified as "troubled". I've been to so many camps, schools, and shrinks trying to get rid of my "imaginary friends" syndrome. I know I am not troubled but I appear to be because of my "imaginary friends" that continued on to my teen years. My "imaginary friends" are not imaginary they are ghosts!

I am trying to lose my gift of seeing them. But it's still there! Even if I can't see them anymore I hear them and feel their presence around me.

"So Naruto what do you think of our new home?" my mom asked.

"I don't know," I said as my mom raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously Naruto. I want to know your opinion, sweetheart," my mom said.

"Well maybe you can rid of these old junk," I said as picked up an odd looking thing. "What on Earth is this?"

"That's a candle stick phone," my mom said.

"This is a phone? Are you sure?" I asked as my mom laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Yes I'm sure that is a phone. And no I'm not going to get rid of those old junk," my mom said as she lead me out of the manor and to the garden.

"Oh come on you should get rid of those old junk. And then you can fill the house with tons of flat screen TVs for Kiba and I to play video games," I said as my mom laugh and ruffled my golden locks.

"No honey. It's rude to get rid of some family's things," my mom said. But maybe if she did get rid of those old junk she would have gotten rid of the ghost that haunts the manor.

"I guess it is rude," I said as my mom and I took a walk around the garden.

I could imagine the garden in my head looking alive and beautiful back in time. But now when I look at them my heart feels depressed just like the atmosphere around this manor. The flowers were withering away and losing its color. The trees were losing its leaves and starting to look like skeletons swaying in the cold breeze. The fountain in the middle of garden was dried and beginning to rust. My mom and I finally stopped at a weeping willow tree peering over a lake. The weeping willow and the lake was the only part of the garden that had life still in it. There was a swing hanging from the weeping willow that was swinging in the breeze. In the middle of the lake there was a little island with a large cement house on it.

"Mom what is that house for?" I asked as I pointed to the house.

"Naruto that's the Uchiha Mausoleum," my mom said as my eyes grew wide.

"We have dead bodies on this property?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"In way yes we do have dead bodies on this property. But they're skeletons now," my mom said.

"Mom get rid of that! It's so creepy!" I said.

"Naruto I can't simply get rid of a family's mausoleum. It's not a nice thing to do. Your father and I chose to simply leave it there. And no one is allowed to go there," my mom said.

"Oh I am never going there," I said as my mom laughed.

My mom chose to remain in the garden and to do a little gardening. I on the other hand went back inside the manor. But I did not go into my bedroom. I remained downstairs playing some tunes on the piano. It wasn't after five minutes when I felt a heavy presence in the air! The temperature in the room dropped and I heard a soft growl right in my ear.

"_You don't belong here!"_ I heard it shout as it pushed me off the piano bench!

Tears came running down my cheeks as I got up to run but I was pushed right back down on the ground. It grabbed my legs and started to drag me upstairs. I tried grabbing anything but whenever I did I would feel it scratching my back with its claws! I cried out for my mother, for my father but they couldn't hear. I was then lifted into the air and thrown inside the attic. I landed on my back and felt pain ripping through me. But I didn't care! I got up and ran to the door but it shut right in my face! I felt fear filling up inside me as I also heard it lock the door from the outside.

"_Die!"_ I heard it say as it laughed.

I grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it but the door wouldn't open! I pounded my fists on the door and screamed for my parents.

"Mom! Dad! Get me out of here!" I shouted as it laughed.

Eventually the laughter subsided but my fear didn't. I sat on the ground with tears still rolling down my cheeks. The first time I came here I wasn't abused or imprisoned but now I am. Did I offend the ghost somehow? Or is there more than one ghost here?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I don't know how long I've been locked in the attic for but it felt like hours. I was sitting on the dust covered ground waiting for my parents to find me but it seemed like they haven't notice I've been missing. The attic was filthy and hot! My shirt was clinging to my chest; my hair was matted down on my forehead, and the scratches on my back were burning.

"It's so hot in here…" I whispered to myself as I heard the attic door opening.

I got off the ground and saw the attic door swinging open! I could feel the temperature dropping and the cold hand brushing my bangs away from my forehead. First I'm abused and now I'm being comforted. What is going on? The icy cold hand dropped from my forehead and landed on my chest. It as if it was feeling my heartbeat.

And just like it came it went away. The temperature returned back to normal but the places the ghost touched me remained cold. I walked out of the attic and downstairs where I saw my mom sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

"Naruto where were you? Dear God what happened to your back!" my mom said as she got off the sofa and lifted my shirt up to examine back.

"Mom I'm fine," I said as she touched one of the scars. "Ouch!"

"You clearly not fine, Naruto. How did you get these?" my mom asked. I can't just say a ghost gave them to me. My mom doesn't believe in the supernatural.

"Um…I don't know," I said as my mom put her hands on her hips.

"Naruto don't lie to me. How did you get those scars? And why are you so sweaty?" my mom asked.

"I was up in the attic," I said as my mom raised her eyebrow.

"And?" my mom asked as I sighed.

"And that's all," I said.

"Okay fine. You don't have to tell me how you got those scars. Just go get washed up and I'll make you a snack," my mom said as I looked upstairs. I didn't wanted to go back up there but it looks I have to.

"Mom where is daddy?" I asked.

"He's in his study room. Been there all this time researching stuff," my mom said. "Now go get washed up!"

"Fine," I said as I went back upstairs.

I walked back upstairs and into my bedroom. Closing my bedroom door behind me I stripped off my cloths and wrapped my towel around my waist. I walked into my bathroom and turned up my music. Taking off my towel I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower. The hot water ran down my back causing my scratches to sting with pain. Ignoring the stinging pain of my scratches I grabbed my shampoo and worked it into my hair. The smell of lavender filled the air as I relaxed and started to lather my skin with my body wash. After I was done I closed my eyes and stepped under the shower to rinse the shampoo out of my hair.

Five minutes passed and I opened my eyes again as I felt something icy cold snaking it's around my legs. My eyes grew wide as I saw the bathtub filled with water! I was suddenly pulled into the water and being submerged! I felt Icy cold fingers grabbing my hair and pushing me further down into the bathtub. It was trying to drown me!

I struggled to become free but the icy cold fingers kept pushing me down! I needed air! My lungs were burning! I could hear it laughing. It was amused by me struggling to survive.

"_Die!" _it said as the world turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I sat up and looked around myself. I was in my bedroom in my bed. My blanket was draped over me and it only has been fifteen minutes since the attack. But who brought me out of the bathtub? Did my parents! Because if they did then I will have to answer some serious questions!

I froze as I felt an icy cold hand brush my cheek! Why am I being attacked and then comforted? Is this some kind of a sick game? And just as this ghost came it left. The temperature returned back to normal and realization hit me! Did the ghost take me out of the bathtub?

"Naruto turn down your music!" my mother yelled as I got out of bed and put my music on pause.

Why isn't the ghost haunting my parents? Why is it only me? What did I do? I walked into my closet and put on my pajamas. My first day here wasn't that bad. But today was terrible; I was locked in an attic and drowned! I walked out of my bedroom and downstairs where I saw my parents watching a horror movie.

"Naruto come and watch the movie with us," my mom said I shook my head. "Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said as I walked into the library.

The browsed the bookshelves but stopped when I felt the temperature drop again! And then I heard a loud thud! I turned around and saw a book that fell on the ground. I went over and picked it up. It was a journal! On the cover is said _Sasuke Uchiha_. I sat down in an armchair crossed legged and opened Sasuke's journal. A lot of entries were ripped out expect for the entries for December. I wonder why.

_December/1/1818_

_I know that I am going to die soon. My older brother, Itachi, has already died. I miss him greatly but at least he is free from this mess. Father and Mother fear for me_ _tremendously! I am the only heir left for the Uchiha Throne so Father and Mother are doing everything to protect me from Madara. But no matter what they do to protect me I still believe that I am going to die! After all you can't protect yourself from the dead._

_-Sasuke_

"What mess is he talking about? And who is Mad…"I froze as I felt an icy cold hand go over my mouth and cold lips brushing against my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut as my heartbeat started to increase and my face started to heat up!

"_Names have power. Don't ever say his name,"_ Sasuke whispered into my ear as he took his hand away from my mouth.

"Sasuke?" I said as I heard a faint snicker and a cold hand stroking my red stained cheeks.

And just like Sasuke came he left. The temperature returned back to normal and I was left alone. Only this time I wasn't left with fear. I was left with a racing heartbeat and a red face!

_December/2/1818_

_Last night I heard my mother screaming Itachi's name. She held Itachi's picture wherever she went! My father tried comforting her but no matter what he did or brought made her feel any better. She wouldn't let go of Itachi's picture nor would she stop crying. My father just told me that we should let her be but I thought otherwise. How can I let my mother be alone if there's a ghost in the house? A ghost that is trying to kill us!_

_-Sasuke_

I stared wide eyed at the journal. I was scared to even turn the page and read on. But I turned the page anyway ready to read the next entry.

_December/3/1818_

_My mother is dead! I knew someone was next after my dear brother, Itachi! And now my father and I are the only ones left. My father regrets it! He regrets what we did to Madara Uchiha! But I don't. Madara, my dear great, great, great grandfather deserved it. He wanted to create further conflict with the nation. He wanted to start another war! So Father, Mother, Brother, and I killed him in this manor. We drove a stake through his heart! And now his spirit is trapped here. And he's taking his revenge. _

_-Sasuke_

Madara is Sasuke's great, great, great grandfather? I don't understand. There's something else going on than just hauntings and spirits. I don't believe the Uchihas' were even human. Madara should have been long dead before Sasuke was born if he's that great of a grandfather.

_December/5/1818_

_It's just me now. My father died last night. I could hear him laughing. He's enjoying killing his family. I can feel him. He's in my bedroom right now. Goodbye dear life._

_-Sasuke_

There was blood splatter on the last entry! Grossed out I shut the journal and just sat in the armchair in silence. And now my family and I are stuck in this manor with a killer. I guess it is time for me to use my gift.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I crawled into bed with Sasuke's journal still in my hands and pulled the covers over me. I didn't want to leave the journal in the library for some reason. Maybe it was because I was scared I wouldn't ever find it again. I hugged the journal to my chest and fell asleep.

It was around four o'clock when I woke up. It was so cold! I could even see my breathe in air. I sat up in bed and put my arms around me as I looked around my bedroom. My eyes widened as I saw a figure standing by the window. He was so tall! He also had long, dark, black hair, and red glowing eyes! My heart started to beat so fast as I sat frozen in bed with fear. The man started to laugh as he walked to my bed. I knew full well that this man was Madara.

"_Die!" _Madara said as I was lifted in the air with an electric cord around my neck.He was trying to strangle me!

I tried loosening the electric cord but no matter how many times I tried the electric cord only seemed to get tighter! Madara finally decided to let me go and dropped me to the floor! I immediately got onto my hands and knees and crawled to my bedroom door. But I didn't make it to my door instead I was thrown against my bedroom wall. Madara's laughter got louder as he started to throw me against my bedroom walls.

I was finally thrown onto the floor and pinned down. I struggled to get loose but I knew I couldn't. Madara walked over to me and stood over me laughing.

"_Say my name mortal,"_ the man said as I remembered what Sasuke told me.

"No," I said as Madara becoming angry.

"_Say it!" _ Madara commanded.

"Never!" I shouted as I felt the skin on my wrists being ripped apart. I screamed out for my parents hoping that they would come and rescue me.

"_Say it mortal," Madara_ commanded again.

"Torture me all you want but just know this. I won't say your name," I said as I felt skin on my arms being ripped apart. I screamed again and this time my bedroom flung open! Madara immediately disappeared as my parents rushed into my bedroom.

"Dear God what on Earth is happening in here?" my mom said as I got off the floor.

"Nothing," I said my parents raised their eyebrows at me.

"We heard screaming coming from your bedroom," my father said.

"Really? Because I didn't hear anyone screaming," I said as my mom rolled her eyes.

"Naruto if you don't want to tell us then don't. Just don't lie to us," my mom said as I nodded.

"I don't want to tell you," I said.

"Conversation over. Come on Minato let's go back to bed. Goodnight love," my mom said.

As my parents left my bedroom I pulled up my sleeves and saw intense scratches on my arms! I crawled back into my bed and laid down hoping the pain would subside. I didn't want tell my parents about the attacks or the hauntings because they would just believe that I'm crazy. And they would probably send me off to another shrink. Sighing I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I awoke to a cold hand brushing my cheek gently. Sasuke was sitting on the bed peering down at me. He looked so sad. Sasuke had long dark black hair, piercing black eyes, and pale glowing skin. He looked just like Madara.

"I can finally see you!" I said happily.

"_Naruto I don't want you to end up like me,"_ Sasuke said. _ "Nor do I want any more people to die in my manor."_

"What are you trying to say?" I asked as Sasuke leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"_You to have stop him," _Sasuke said.

"But how can I stop him? I can only see ghosts. I have no power over them," I said.

"_The only thing you have to do is burn him,"_ Sasuke said.

"I have to burn someone! I've never done such a thing before," I said.

"_Are you willingly to do it?"_ Sasuke asked.

"I have no other choice," I said.

There is no other choice. I don't want my family to end up like Sasuke's. Nor do I want to end up like Sasuke.

"_I'm sorry for asking you such a thing. Forgive me Naruto," Sasuke_ said as he disappeared.

I pulled my knees into my chest and closed my eyes as tears started to fall down my cheeks. Why! Why couldn't there be an easier way? And why couldn't I be braver? Do I even the guts to enter the mausoleum? Do I have the guts to burn Madara? Ever since I entered this manor my life has been doomed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I ran the comb through my wet hair as I stared into the mirror at myself. I never thought of myself as a killer. I never thought that one day I would be committing a crime. And tonight I will be committing a crime. I will be burning some dead person's body!

The comb fell out of my hand and landed on the ground as I imagined myself burning him! Tears came flooding down my cheeks as I stared at the cigarette lighter on my draw. Even though Madara took so many people's lives I can't take his! But I have to or else he'll take mines or my parents' lives.

I grabbed the lighter and put it into my pocket. Wiping away my tears I walked out of my bedroom and downstairs. My parents were going out on a date tonight so I had the house to myself to carry out my murderous deed.

"Sweetheart how do I look?" my mom said as she twirled around in her red dress.

My mom was wearing a bright red strap less dress that had a split on one side. Her hair was put up in a bun and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You look great mom," I said.

"Aw Naruto you're so sweet," my mom said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Mom you got lipstick on me," I said as I rubbed my cheek.

"What about me Naruto? Do I look good?" my dad asked.

My dad was wearing a black shiny suit with a bright red tie.

"Not as good as mom," I said as my dad laughed.

"Oh I can't just leave my baby home alone," my mom said as she hugged me. "What if I called a baby sitter?"

"No! I can take care of myself mom. I promise," I said.

"Alright Naruto. I love you," my mom said.

"Love you too Naruto," my dad said.

My mom and dad got under the umbrella and walked outside to the car. I watched as they got inside and blew me a kiss. I waved goodbye and watched them drive away. As soon as the car was out of sight I ran out in the rain towards the Uchiha Lake. My heart started to beat fast as I walked onto the bridge and towards the little island.

As I stepped on the island I walked up to the Uchiha Mausoleum and opened it. The mausoleum was filled with dust, spider webs, and the smell of death lingering in the air. My eyes widened as I saw Madara appearing in the mausoleum.

"Come to burn me?" Madara asked.

"I came to find out the truth," I said as Madara raised his eyebrow.

"What truth?" Madara asked.

"I want to know if your family is human," I said as Madara grinned.

"You read Sasuke's journal," Madara said as I remained silent. "Come inside I'll show you something fascinating Naruto"

I stepped inside the mausoleum as Madara willed a casket's lid opened. As the lid opened I stepped up to the casket and gasped. Inside the casket was Madara's skeleton! I immediately turned around as Madara started to laugh.

"I don't know how you find this funny!" I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"I need your blood mortal!" Madara said as he grabbed my wrist and dug his nails into my skin.

I struggled but his grip on my wrist was inhuman! He then pulled me over to his skeleton and held my bleeding wrist over his skeleton's mouth. As my blood dripped into the skeleton's mouth the skeleton started to turn into a body with flesh! I immediately used my free hand and grabbed the lighter that was in my pocket. I flicked the lighter on and threw it into the casket!

Madara's grip on me loosened and he disappeared! I ran out of the mausoleum and stood outside terrified. The Uchiha's aren't human! I have no idea what they are but they're not human. My blood made Madara's skeleton repair itself into a body with flesh! I wonder if the same will happen to Sasuke.

I walked back inside the mausoleum and opened Sasuke's casket. I placed my bleeding wrist on Sasuke's skeleton's mouth and squeezed my eyes shut. After a minute later I felt fingers wrapping around my arm and fangs biting into my wrist.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Sasuke?" I said as I gripped the casket to control my balance. "Stop it!"

Sasuke let go of my arm and pulled his fangs out of my flesh. I clamped my palm over my wound and ran out of the mausoleum. And I kept running until I reached the manor. I got inside and ran to the kitchen. I turned on the faucet and washed my wound.

"You're very brave Naruto," Sasuke said as I turned around.

"Sasuke I don't understand. When your family was murdered why didn't you just revive back again?" I said as Sasuke grinned.

"My family and I didn't know vampires could be revived. Only Madara knew," Sasuke said as he bandaged my bleeding wrist.

"Are you going to bring your family back?" I asked.

"I already did," Sasuke said.

"Oh you did. I can't wait to meet them but we should get changed before my parents get home," I said as we walked upstairs. "Which bedroom is yours?"

Sasuke didn't answer me instead he just smirked and looked behind me. I turned around and looked into my bedroom.

"I stole your bedroom," I said.

"That's alright. I'll steal my brother's," Sasuke said as he walked into the bedroom that was across mines.

I closed the bedroom's door and walked into the bathroom. Taking off my cloths I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower. The hot water soaked into my hair as I sighed. Finally the hauntings has stopped! I didn't have to be afraid anymore nor did I have to worry about surviving each day. I grabbed my shampoo and worked it into my hair. After I was done shampooing my hair I grabbed my body wash and lathered my skin with the scent of lavender.

I went under the shower again and let the shampoo flow out of my hair. I wonder how I am going to tell my parents that the Uchiha's never left.

After I was done showering I wrapped my towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathtub. Drying myself I walked into the closet and put on my pajamas.

"Naruto your parents are home," Sasuke said as I opened our bedroom door.

Sasuke was dressed in a suit and had a wine glass in his hand. He was drinking something red, mostly likely blood. I wonder where he got that from.

"What are we going to tell them? They think you're dead!" I said as we walked downstairs.

"The truth," Sasuke said as he sat down on the sofa.

"The truth! Sasuke my parents will think we're nuts," I said as Sasuke smirked.

"Really?" Sasuke said as he looked up at the portrait of his family.

I bit my lip as the manor's doors opened and my parents walked in. They smiled at me but their smile quickly disappeared as they saw Sasuke sitting on the sofa.

"Naruto who is he?" my mother asked.

"I thought we made it clear Naruto. No friends are invited when we are gone," my father said.

"Dad I never invited him. He doesn't need an invitation," I said as my dad raised his eyebrow.

"Just who are you sir?" my father asked as Sasuke smirked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as my parents looked up at Sasuke's family portrait.

"Mom? Dad?" I said as my parents clutched each other.

"Is he ghost Naruto?" my mother asked as I laughed.

"Oh I wish you knew of all the things that happened," I said as my parents backed away.

"What's going on Naruto?" my father asked.

"Do you two remember when I used to have imaginary friends?" I asked as my parents nodded. "Those were never imaginary friends. Those were ghosts. I can see ghosts!"

"You can see ghosts?" my mother asked.

"Yes mom. I can see ghosts. I can talk to them. I can hear them," I said.

"So is he? Is he a ghost?" my mother asked as she pointed to Sasuke who was happily enjoying the scene before him.

"He was a ghost. But he isn't anymore," I said.

"What do you mean he was a ghost?" my father asked as I sighed.

"Mom. Dad. His family was murdered in this house. But don't worry this house is not haunted anymore," I said as my parents looked around the manor with terrified faces.

"He was murdered in this house?" my mother asked as she looked at Sasuke. "How is he alive then?"

"Sasuke and his family was never human mom. His whole bloodline are vampires," I said as my mom and dad started screaming.

"Vampires! Where is the rest of his family?" my father asked.

"Relax they're resting in the mausoleum," Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Don't worry. Sasuke's not going to eat you," I said as my parents freaked out even more.

"Your son is telling the truth Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki. My family is indebted to your son. He freed us," Sasuke said.

"Freed you? Naruto did you go into the mausoleum?" my mother asked as I bit my lip.

"I had to mom. There was ghost that wanted to kill us," I said as my parents sat down on the sofa.

"This is too much! I can't hear anymore. Naruto you said this house isn't haunted anymore. So everything is fine," my mother said. "From now on Naruto you tell us when anything freaky or supernatural happens!"

"Yes mom I'll tell you," I said.

"So Mr. Uchiha we're going to be moving out of your manor and going back to the city," my mother said as Sasuke grinned.

"My parents are probably going to do the same thing Mrs. Uzumaki," Sasuke said.

"I would love to meet them," my mother said.

"You'll get your wish very soon," Sasuke said as looked at the manor's doors that was opening. "My family is home."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The manor's doors opened and a boy older than Sasuke walked in along with two adults. Sasuke smirked as the drench family walked up to him. A woman with long black hair and red eyes raised her pale, wet hand up to Sasuke's cheek and stroked it.

"Hello mother," Sasuke said.

"My little Sasuke! I'm so sorry for all you been through," Sasuke's mother said as she kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"It's alright mother," Sasuke said as he turned his eyes upon his father.

"My son I'm so sorry for not being able to protect you," Sasuke's father said as he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Father it's quite alright. That was years ago," Sasuke said as his turned his eyes on his older brother.

"Little brother I failed you. I swore to protect you but yet I was the first to die," Itachi said as Sasuke grinned.

"Itachi you didn't fail me. Brother please you should stop dwelling on what happened years ago," Sasuke said as he turned his eyes upon me and a second later the whole Uchiha family was staring at me.

Frightened I stepped back and fell onto the sofa next to my terrified parents.

"Sasuke care to introduce us to the humans?" Sasuke's mother said as her red eyes stared at my parents and me.

"Without this family I wouldn't have been able to revive you back mother," Sasuke said.

"Humans? But how were humans helpful to you?" Sasuke's father said as Sasuke smirked and looked at me.

"Naruto you should answer that question," Sasuke said as I remained silent. "Naruto could see me as a ghost."

"Ah so the boy can see ghosts," Sasuke's father said.

"_We're in a houseful of vampires. I think we should leave." _my mother whispered to me.

"Leave! But why?" Sasuke's mother said as my mother stared at her wide eyed.

"How did you hear me? I was whispering!" my mother said.

"Mommy vampires have super hearing," I said.

"Like Superman?" my father asked.

"Yeah like Superman," I said as I felt Sasuke's gaze on me.

"Forgot your Superman mortals and answer my question," Sasuke's mother said as my parents and I scooted closer to each other.

"Mother I don't know how you can't sense their fear. They're scared of us," Itachi said as he looked at me.

"Scared? Why?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"What kind of mortal wouldn't be? There are four vampires in the house with them," Itachi said as my mother stood up.

"We promise to keep your secret a secret. But we must leave. I don't want my family to be in a house where so many deaths have taken place," my mother said. "Tomorrow in the morning expect a moving truck to be here."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke's mother asked.

"We're moving back to our city house so my family does not have to deal with ghosts and dead people," my father said.

"My family owes you so much. I know you fear us but please let us be friends," Sasuke's mother said as she neared towards my mother.

"Please call me Kushina. We can try to be friends," my mother said as Sasuke's mother tried to hug my mom. But my mom just stepped back.

"I see. Being friends with you humans is going to take a lot of time," Sasuke's mother said. "But I'm sure we'll be friends."

"We should be leaving," my mother said as she put her arm around mines and led me to the manor's door. "Come on Naruto get in the backseat."

I sat down in the backseat as my mother shut the car door. My mother got into the passenger seat and waited for my father get into the driver seat. After we were all in the car my father started the engine and we drove away from the manor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I groaned and rolled onto my side. Opening my eyes I immediately sat up. I was in my bedroom. Not "my" bedroom in the Uchiha Manor but my bedroom where no one died in, where I felt safe to bathe in, where I was completely and utterly safe from the dead. My bedroom door opened as my mother walked in looking very tired.

"How's my little angel?" my mother asked as I smiled.

"I feel great mommy. How are you?" I asked as my mother hugged me.

"I'm still getting over the shock that ghosts and vampires exist," my mother said as she kissed my forehead. "Naruto you're not going to Camp Leaf for Trouble Youths."

"Dad and you don't think that I'm troubled anymore?" I asked as my mother nodded.

"Honey your father and I are so deeply sorry for putting you through so much torture. We sent you to so many schools, physiologists, therapists, and camps without even taking the time to realize that you're gifted. I'm so sorry sweetheart," my mother said as she squeezed me tightly in her arms.

"Mommy it's alright," I said.

"No sweetheart it's not alright. We made you think that your gift was abnormal," my mother said.

"Mommy I can't breathe," I said as my mom let me go.

"Naruto I love you so much," my mother said as I grinned.

"I love you too mommy," I said as my father walked into my bedroom.

"I got to say Naruto. You've gotten a lot heavier to carry," my father said.

"Or you just gotten weaker," I said as my father laughed.

"How do you like being back in the city Naruto?" my father asked.

"It's awesome daddy! I can't wait to see Kiba and Ino," I said as we heard a car horn honk. My father walked to my window and stared outside.

"The moving truck is here," my father said.

"I got to say that I am going to miss all the peace and quiet from the manor but not the manor itself," my mother said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Peace and quiet? There wasn't any there," I said as my mother laughed.

"For you honey there wasn't any," my mother said as she pinched my cheeks.

"Mommy!" I said as she pulled me into a hug again.

"My little baby!" my mother squealed as she squished me in her arms.

"Kushina you're going to suffocate the boy," my father said as my mother kissed my eyes and let me go while I gasped for air.

"Come on Minato let's go open the garage for the moving truck," my mother said as she and my father walked out of my bedroom.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. Taking off my cloths I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower. I stood under the water as I touched the bite mark on my wrist that Sasuke made. They still hurt! A lot! I grabbed my shampoo and worked it into my hair as I thought about the time that I was nearly drowned by Madara.

Sasuke was always saving me one way or another. He opened the attic door for me, he took me out of the bathtub, and he comforted me. I wonder what's he is doing right now. Is he thinking about me? I grabbed my body wash and lathered it on my skin.

After I was done showering I wrapped my towel around my waist and got out of the bathtub. I grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. I wonder how vampires brush their teeth. I sighed and stared into the mirror.

"Why won't you leave my head?" I said as I frowned.

I opened the bathroom door and walked into my bedroom. I threw my towel on my bed and walked into my closet. I put on my boxers, black jeans, blue long sleeved tee shirt, and Jordan's. As I walked out of my closet panic hit me.

"My phone!" I shouted as I ran downstairs and into the garage. "Mommy! Daddy! I left my phone in the manor!"

"You what?" my mother asked nervously.

"I left my phone in the manor," I said. "I need it back! Mommy I can't be without my phone."

"Sir did you happen to collect my son's phone while you were packing up our belongings?" my father asked the truck driver.

"Nope I did not," the driver said as my heart started to race.

"Daddy I know I sound crazy. But I need my phone back," I said as my father sighed.

"Teenagers now days," my father said as he ruffled my wet golden locks. "Kushina do you want come with us to the manor?"

"Sure why not?" my mother said as my parents and I got inside our car.

My father started the car and started to drive. I sat in the backseat with my heart pounding. I always had my phone with me. And now that my phone is away from me I feel so naked.

In about thirty minutes we arrived at the Uchiha Manor and immediately got out of the backseat. My parents took longer time getting out of the car mostly due to my mother wanting to remain in the car. But eventually they did come out of the car. My father wrapped his arms around my mother's waist as my mother couldn't stop fidgeting. I knew that she didn't want to go inside the manor. In all she didn't want anything to do with the Uchihas' or the manor. I knew my father felt the same way about Uchihas' and the manor.

I saw Sasuke's mother and father out in the garden looking at the Uchiha Lake. They immediately turned around and smiled at my parents and me.

"It's such a pleasure to you again Uzumakis'," Sasuke mother said as she appeared in front of my parents and me in a blink of an eyes.

"It's a pleasure to see you too," my mother said with a smile.

"My son just left is phone in the manor," my father said as Sasuke's mother laughed.

"Oh how funny! Come on Naruto, dear. Run along and get your phone. I read all about how phones are an essential part of a mortal's life," Sasuke's mother said as she gently pushed me towards the manor. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Of course not," I said as I slowly walked up to the manor's doors.

I pulled the manor's doors open and stepped inside. Instantly memories hit me as I walked around the manor. I walked over to the piano and ran my finger across the keys as the memory of being dragged upstairs and locked inside the closet came into my head. I turned my head towards the stairs as I heard someone walking.

"I knew I smelled a human downstairs," Itachi said as he appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I jumped and took a huge step back.

"Itachi you scared me!" I said.

"My apologizes," Itachi said with a smile. "Naruto you became quite a star. My parents could not stop talking about you."

"How flattering," I said as I laughed nervously.

"Sasuke's upstairs by the way," Itachi said I raised my eyebrow. "I heard you left your phone in the manor."

"Of course vampires have super hearing," I said mainly to myself.

"I don't need to guide you around. You know the manor yourself. So go on upstairs," Itachi said as he gently pushed me to the stairs.

I slowly walked upstairs as I saw myself in my head being dragged up the stairs by Madara. I sighed and walked into the hallway and towards Sasuke's bedroom. Some memories just won't leave me. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it. Pushing the door open I stepped into what used to be my bedroom.

I looked around the room. Nothing much has changed expect that "all" my stuff was out of the bedroom. The memory of being thrashed around by Madara and being drowned hit me as I finally understood why my parents wanted nothing to do with the manor or the Uchihas'. Too many dark memories and pain surrounded the manor and the Uchihas'.

Relief swelled up inside me as I saw my phone lying on the nightstand. I grabbed my phone and just as I was about to leave I felt someone grab my wrist. I flinched as pain shot through me. The person grabbed my bitten wrist.

"How rude of you to consider leaving without saying hi to me," Sasuke said.

I turned around and looked at Sasuke. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and Jordan's. Considering that he's been a ghost for so long I bet he knows about modern day style.

"I'm sorry," I said as Sasuke let go of my wrist.

"Did you miss the manor?" Sasuke asked as I shook my head.

"How can I miss a place where so many painful things happened?" I said. "I just offended your home. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"It's alright. I understand," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Come downstairs. I have a surprise for you two," Sasuke's mother shouted as I turned around to leave but Sasuke grabbed my bitten wrist again.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Sasuke pulled my sleeve back.

"I forgot to heal your wound," Sasuke as he raised my wrist up to his lips.

"Sasuke?" I said nervously as he kissed my wrist.

My face immediately heated up as I looked away from Sasuke and instead focused on the floor. My eyes were wide, my face was red, and my mind was blank. I couldn't think. Sasuke let go of my wrist and I stuttered for words.

"You…You kissed me?" I said as Sasuke smirked.

"Don't think too much about it," Sasuke said as I looked at my wrist.

The bite marks were gone and my skin was completely healed. His only goal was to heal my wound and nothing else. But he kissed me! How can I not stop thinking about it?

"Your face is red Naruto," Sasuke said as I stared at him angrily.

"Do you think I don't know that? It's your fault that my face is red anyway," I said as Sasuke laughed. "Screw you Sasuke!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sasuke and I walked downstairs and met up with our parents. My parents were sitting awkwardly at the dining table with a nervous look on their face. While Sasuke's parents were happily zipping around the manor preparing breakfast. I could tell that my mother and father wanted to leave. I sat down next to my mother who gave me a smile and grabbed my arm like she was protecting me from something.

"I made pancakes for you mortals! They might not taste good because this is my first time cooking. But I'm sure it's not all that bad," Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, said.

"Why are they red?" my mother asked with an uneasy smile and a small laugh.

"Oops wrong tray!" Mikoto said as she zipped into the kitchen and brought back a tray that were regular pancakes. "The red pancakes are blood pancakes. They're for vampires only."

Mikoto sat a plate full of pancakes in front of my parents and me with a smile on her face. I looked at the amount of pancakes staked on my plate and cringed. How in the world can I even finish that?

"Well there goes my diet," my mother said with a small laugh as she cut into the pancakes.

I cut into my own pancakes and stabbed my fork into them. The pancakes were dripping with syrup! I raised the fork up to my mouth and bit into the pancakes.

"Too sweet!" I said as my parents nodded.

Mikoto returned from the kitchen and sat down at the dining table happily. Fugaku, her husband, sat down beside her and smiled at my father. My father smiled back politely and returned back to his pancakes. Itachi and Sasuke were sitting across from me poking at their pancakes unhappily. I looked up at Sasuke and met his eyes. I immediately looked away and felt my cheeks turning hot.

"I thought mortals liked everything sweet," Mikoto said as my cheeks blazed pink. "Apparently I read wrong."

"I guess this is where mortals say "awkward silence"," Fugaku said as Mikoto laughed.

"Sweetheart you're too funny," Mikoto said.

"Minato, my good man, how is it like to raise children in the future?" Fugaku asked.

My father blinked and stared at me. I blinked back and stared at my father as he tried to think of an answer to give.

"Not too difficult. Naruto was never a problem child so raising him was a fairly easy job," my father said as I frowned.

Of course it was easy raising me! Half the time I was sent away at faculties that were trying to fix my imaginary friends problem.

"Kushina how are all the shopping malls in the future?" Mikoto asked as my mother blinked and thought for an answer.

"Amazing I guess! You can shop for hours without even realizing the time," my mother said as Mikoto squealed.

"We have to go shopping together sometime!" Mikoto said as my mother giggled.

"Sure…" my mother said silently.

"Naruto how is school like?" Fugaku asked as I immediately thought of prison.

"School is like a prison! They literally have a fence around the school so that students don't ditch!" I said as my parents laughed.

"Are you serious?" Itachi asked.

"Of course I am. It's because of students like me that they decided to make school like a prison," I said as Itachi grimaced.

"Students like you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm a bad student Itachi. I ditch class, disobey, and get bad grades," I said as Itachi's eyes grew wide.

"I see the difference between the past and the future now," Mikoto said happily. "The future has more freedom. I like it!"

My mother looked at her watch and looked towards Mikoto.

"I'm afraid we have to go. There is too much to do at home especially unpacking," my mother said as Mikoto pouted.

"Aw I wished that you could stay longer. But I understand," Mikoto said as she led us to the door but then turned back to look at her sons. "Sasuke, dear, aren't you going to say good bye to Naruto?"

Sasuke got up from the dining chair and appeared in front of me in seconds. I stared at him and felt my face growing hot. Sasuke seemed to notice my face because he was trying to not to grin. I looked away from him and Sasuke's confused parents. I hope Sasuke's parents don't wonder why my face is so red.

"Bye Naruto," Sasuke said as I stared at the floor.

"See you later Sasuke," I said as I walked out of the manor and into the backseat of my father's car.

I watched from the window as my parents said goodbye to the vampire family. My mom this time actually accepted Sasuke's mother's hug. My father even shook hands with Sasuke's father. Maybe we will become friends with Sasuke's family. My mother and father got inside the car, waved bye to the vampires, and started to drive.

"Naruto, sweetie, Mikoto invited us to visit her tomorrow," my mother said as I blinked.

"Tomorrow? Are we going?" I asked.

"We can't say no. They're vampires," my father said. "What if they hunt us down?"

"I don't know why you're so afraid of them. They won't eat us," I said.

"It's not just them we're afraid of us. It's the house too. We lived in a place where deaths occurred and ghosts inhabited. The atmosphere is so uncomfortable," my mother said as I nodded.

"I understand," I said.

I knew my parents were still getting used to the idea of ghosts and vampires. I just hope they stop being afraid of the Uchihas and the manor. The Uchihas are so nice especially Sasuke's mother. And the manor isn't haunted anymore otherwise I would have seen a ghost.

_Sasuke's Point of View_

I sat on the sofa next to my brother watching a vampire movie, Twilight. He had recently read the first book in the series and persuaded me to watch the movie with him.

"This movie is degrading us," I said as Itachi laughed.

"I think it's pretty cute," Itachi said as I rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke?" my mother said as she walked up to me with a tray of red chocolate chips cookies in her hand. "Why was Naruto blushing when you said goodbye to him?"

"I saw him blushing while we were eating too. Why Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"I didn't tell you guys this. But when he revived me back I bit him," I said quietly.

"What! You bit Naruto!" my mother said as she frowned. "Did you at least heal him?"

"Yes! That's why he was blushing. Sheesh," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Hah you kissed him!" Itachi said.

"I kissed his wrist only," I said as my mother sighed.

"Humans are so cute. I wonder what it's like to blush," my mother said as she put the tray of chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen.

"I wonder when mom will stop baking," Itachi said as he tried one of the cookies. "It's actually good."


End file.
